No longer just a joke
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: SuFin Fluffy stuff.


Tino and Berwald always sat together for a long time before being able to fall asleep.

Tino one night turned onto his side and looked at his lover. His violet eyes were focused on Berwald's expression , which was relatively peaceful, the older male's dark green eyes were closed, and he didn't look as scary.

Correction, he didn't look scary at all. But, maybe that was just because he was used to the older male's face now. After all, it wasn't Sweden's fault that he seemed to glare 24/7, it was just his face.

The shorter male then wiggled closer, his cheeks flushing softly at the idea that this was the way a man and his wife would lay together.

Not that he was Berwald's wife. Because, He was a man after all. Thus he couldn't be a wife.

But for the slightly feminine, loud, odd taste in names, good cooking skills to make bad foods taste good, house cleaning- male he couldn't think of how the joke had started.

Perhaps it had started when Tino had gone to visit his friend Eduard, and his friend's brothers Raivis and Toris.

That was the first time after running away with Berwald, that he could really recall hearing the Swede call him "m'wife."

The joke had started then, and it hadn't been given up yet.

And that was how many centuries ago?

Almost too many to count now, it seemed.

The two had fled the Kalmar union, lived together, done just about everything together since that time. They were rather like a married couple they had been told.

The Finn stuck his tongue out at the thought of being married, a flush sneaking onto his cheeks.

The Swede peeked an eye open, arm wrapping around Tino's waist pulling the petit man close, wondering vaguely what the smaller male was thinking about.

"…Su-san, why do you call me your wife?" Tino whispered, pressing his cheek against the tall Swede's chest.

"B'c'use, Y'r l'ke wh't I'd w'nt if I w's to h've a wife." Berwald grunted out, just holding the smaller blond against his chest, eyes closing again, feeling as if he was going to protect Tino from anything just so long as he is with him.

"I… I'm not a woman you know! So … I'd never be your _wife_ you know. I could be your _husband_ but not your wife… that doesn't sound right does it Su-san?" Tino mumbled, speaking to the one he loved.

"I kn'w y'r n't a wom'n. B't you'd m'ke a go'd wife." Berwald replied, pressing his lips gently to the other's forehead.

"Ah, Don't say weird things like that!" Tino replied back with a flush, his eyes snapping wide open, violet irises meeting sea-green.

"Don't say you'd m'ke a go'd wife? Ya cook, cl'en, l've me. Y'r like a wom'n in th't w'y." He stated softly, his gaze locked on Tino's.

"Well… Sea-kun does call me Mama… I mean either way we're already a family. You, me, Sea-kun, and Hanatamago." Tino stated, eyes softening with a smile.

"Y'p. We 're l'ke a fam'ly. W'll y'u offici'lly m'rry me?" Berwald asked.

Tino's cheeks flushed heavily, and he threw his arms around the larger male's neck, eyes full with watery tears of joy. "Oh, Su-san, Your should know that the answer is going to be yes." Tino rejoiced with a happy tune to his voice.

A high pitched whine was heard at the door, accompanied by the sound of a small paw scratching at the wood.

Tino stood up and opened the door, kneeling down to pick up his beloved puppy, and petting Hana-tamago, eyes still happy, almost over joyed!

"Hana-tamago, We have work to do later." Tino stated, thinking about starting on getting everything in order for Christmas early this year, to spend more time with Berwald, after all, his own lover deserved something nice for Christmas. Not that when Francis hadn't given the large Swede a happy shock by having left the Finn tied up on his bed, Hana-hamago being the one thing covering his body for the sake of decency and his Santa hat on the side of the pillow.

Tino, would make this year's Christmas the best ever, will grant everyone' s wish.

"Hei…? Berwald? Maybe we can Christmas day, and that can be my present to you, what do you think?" The small Finn, who loved taking part in the holiday season by performing the act of being Santa Clause.

" It'll b' th' b'st chr'stm's e'er. " The Swede replied, and sat up, and felt around the side table for his glasses and placed them on.

There didn't seem like there would be any sleep tonight after all, they'd be too busy getting things ready for Christmas so that they wouldn't have to do it the month before, and sacrifice much sleep, but take it little by little, and still have some time to cuddle on their own.


End file.
